Just Full of Surprises
by Imagination Run Wild
Summary: Elena has some surprises in store for Damon, and one is the biggest surprise of all. Written for the A2A Christmas Exchange on Livejournal: DE Fluffy Goodness.


Okay so this is my first official prompt for the 2015 LJ A2A Delena Christmas Exchange. This one is for NotEnoughPotter. Let me know what you think.

This is the prompt:

Damon and Elena have been married for a few years now. Elena has a BIG surprise for Damon, and she's wanting to wait until Christmas morning to tell him that their attempts to get pregnant have finally worked out. I anticipate this being more fluffy than hot, but I'm leaving it open ended. As long as there's a positive pregnancy announcement on Christmas morning, I'm cool with whatever happens in your story.

Bonus points for: snow, making cookies, an appearance by Elena's teddy bear

 **Elena's POV**

I have to make sure to finish up my work in my studio early before Damon gets home. There's just so much to prepare. After trying for over a year to get pregnant we finally have… only he doesn't know that yet, and he won't until the time is just right. He's going to get the surprise of his life this year. For Christmas I'm doing everything in my power to make sure he is just that- _surprised_.

As I walk out of my darkroom, I'm bombarded with meows and barks. My very hungry cats Storm and Ivy begin to rub against my legs while Sapphire my Australian Shepherd with the bluest eyes second to that of my husband sits outside my door. It's feeding time. After feeding the animals I return to my darkroom and finish developing my photos for work, making sure to keep track of time. I have to get these photos finished and sent into the magazine before the new year, so I'm kind of on a tight schedule. As a result I have to work just as hard just as fast to be able to cut time out to be able to complete all I have planned. I continue diligently working, still being mindful of the time.

Finally, after a few more hours of hard work put in, I decide it's time to get started. Damon gets back tomorrow from his boys weekend he went on with his brother Stefan, my brother Jeremy, and my uncle, his good friend Alaric.

Initially he didn't want to go but I insisted, especially after such a hectic first semester at the University of Denver where he's a computer lab technician. He would claim he wasn't tired or stressed but I could see it on his face and in the depth of his eyes.

The first semester is always the hardest, teaching new freshmen how to work the systems and possibly computers in general from what Damon tells me. It's hard to believe in this day and age but I guess some still don't know how to work anything that isn't instagram, twitter, facebook, or any of those social media apps that can be easily accessed from the touch of their fingers on their smartphones.

His elevated stress level is exactly why I was so insistent on his boys weekend, I want him to be relaxed and stress-free when I surprise him with the news, speaking of I really need to get started. There is just so much to do.

 **Damon's POV**

I'm exhausted. It's been the longest weekend and honestly I can't wait to be home, with my wife. I missed her dearly. It was only two days but it felt like weeks, months, years… it was torturous. I love my wife. Is it a crime that I don't want to be away from her, that I want her with me? If so then lock me up and throw away the key, because damn it, I'm a criminal.

The beginning of this year has been hard, they all are, it comes with the territory of working with incoming freshmen and I love my wife for wanting to help relieve me of that stress but what she doesn't seem to realize, despite the eight years we've been together, is that she's the only comfort I'll ever need. No matter how many times I tell her, she still doesn't seem to believe me. Crazy woman. How could she possibly not know how in love with her I am, that she's my whole damn world? I don't understand it. She drives me mad. And I love her for it.

I rake my fingers through my hair as Ric nears my house, we already dropped off Jeremy and Stefan. It was one hell of a weekend though, that's for sure. Jeremy made some money, not that Anna will be too happy with his gambling and Stefan lost some money and Katherine is going to kick his ass- he's got some groveling to do that's for sure.

That leaves me and Ric, both smart enough not to gamble big enough to cause us lady trouble when we got back. We knew it was only a weekend but one that we could very well be making up for if we were to lose big. Jeremy got lucky, Stefan got drunk and well not so lucky- good thing he's a lawyer, hopefully he'll be able to talk his way out of the doghouse. Poor son-of-a-bitch. Katherine is wicked when it comes to doling out punishment, I should know, she's also my boss.

Alaric will be in the clear with Jenna and I'll be in the clear with Elena. My sweet lovely Elena. When I get back we'll have to get back to trying for that baby we both want. We're ready to start a family, only it hasn't been working in our favor. I keep telling her we'll figure it out but I'm worried, what if it's something more?

I shake my head to try and rid myself of those thoughts, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. But you know what they say, practice makes perfect. Just thinking about Elena makes my member harden, the memories are so fresh in my mind. I can't wait to create new ones and just thinking about that makes me groan in pain. I need to get home soon.

"You okay Damon," Ric asks taking a look at me from the driver seat. I grimace but nod.

"Yeah man, I'm tired and," I pause, "I miss Elena," I hate saying things that make me sound all mushy but it's the truth, I miss my wife. Sue me.

"I get it man, I miss Jenna and the twins," he says with a sigh before turning back to the road.

Jenna and Alaric were blessed with two beautiful twin girls Summer and Autumn. My cousins through marriage are just so adorable, they call me uncle Daymon and Elena, aunt Lena even though she's their cousin. Specifics are just so confusing, they're family, that's all that matters.

When Alaric and Jenna finally settled down and had those two rugrats, Elena and I realized we were ready for children too and we've been trying ever since only we haven't been as lucky as my buddy Ric whose wife is expecting her third or my brother Stefan whose fiancee is expecting. That's right, Katherine and I are about to become family, permanently tied together by my brother and a child, my niece. It was revealed she's expecting a girl. I'm sad because me and Elena want a baby but I'm happy for my brother. He's found love, happiness, and he's starting a family all of his own. I couldn't be more proud. Well I could, but it's Christmas I'm not going to get into it now, maybe in the new year.

Ric finally pulls up to my house and I couldn't be happier, well I will be as soon as I have Elena in my arms. Just thinking about it has chills erupting all over my body. I feel like a teenage boy getting up the nerve to talk to my crush, this is ridiculous.

Its snowing out, a beautiful white Christmas. Although that's to be expected in Colorado. It's one of the reasons Elena and I love it here so much, we love the cold and the snow. We also love the sun and sand, don't get me wrong my wife in a bikini gets me harder than a rock, but we just love the comfort of being surrounded in the nothingness of white, feeling like the world is a blank canvas for us to choose what to do with it. We love the snow so much we honeymooned in Aspen, we were supposed to hit the slopes but we never left the bed sheets at the little cozy cabin we rented for a week.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and thank Ric for the ride before grabbing my bag and getting out of the truck.

"Get home safe," I say, "and tell Jenna and the rugrats hi for me."

"Will do," he says, "Tell Elena I said the same."

"Sure thing." I close the door behind me and watch as he drives off.

Once I turn around I notice three snowmen, two big ones, one slightly smaller than the other and a much smaller one in between. I think nothing of it. Elena must have made them while I was away, maybe for work? I'll have to ask her. As I walk closer to them they look like a family. I want that. I head for the cherry red front door with a green reith and unlock it, heading inside the warmth of my home, hoping to surprise my wife. Where is she?

As soon as I step foot in my house I'm greeted the smell of cookies and Sapphire jumping on me as well as our two cats Storm and Ivy meowing at my feet. Oh I've missed our babies. Our animals are most certainly our babies but we're looking to expand with a little human addition.

After petting my furry babies, I head to the kitchen to find Elena and follow the smell of the sugar cookies.

As soon as I enter the kitchen I notice a jar of cookies with a post-it note in front that says "take one". I immediately go to the jar and open it, I take out one of the cookies- it's shaped like a baby's footprint. I'm confused. First the snow family, now the footprint cookies, and still no Elena.

Where is she?

"Elena? Baby," I call out as I walk out of the kitchen into the living room. I wander the whole first floor before heading upstairs to our bedroom, she has to be there right?

Only when I step in there, there is no Elena, only Elena's bear lying on our bed with a something resting against it. I step closer to the bed to analyze it. There's a small picture frame resting against the bear that says " I love my daddy" with a note card where the picture is supposed to be that says "Picture coming soon" and clipped to the bear is a pacifier.

My eyes widen in realization. Elena's pregnant? She has to be. I run out of our room calling her name. I'm damn excited and I need her to confirm it and tell me it's real, and not some dream I've concocted out of this desire to be the father of her children.

"Elena," I call, "Elena, baby," I continue as I search for her, "Where are you?"

"Damon," I hear, "Damon, baby, I'm in the family room," she says softly but I hear her as clear as day.

I rush to the family room and there she is standing by our Christmas tree looking like a gift herself. This is the best gift of all. I pull her to me and hold her tight.

"Baby I missed you," I say content as I hold the woman I love in my arms, only now it's not just her in my arms, at least I don't think it is. I have to find out, it's killing me.

"I've missed you too," she says, "So much,"

"Mmhmm," I agree as I breathe her in and run my hands down to her waist.

"Baby, you have to tell me," I say pulling back to look her in the eyes, "Are we having a baby," I ask looking down at her middle and back into her eyes.

She smiles the softest most beautiful smile I've ever seen break out across her face.

"Yeah, baby, we are," she says with tears in her eyes threatening to fall over the precipice.

Tears well in my eyes. I can't believe this.

"Really," I ask still unsure.

"Really," she confirms. As soon as that word leaves her mouth I enter it by planting a hard kiss on her lips. I put everything into that kiss, it says everything I can't. After all they say actions speak louder than words and at this moment there is nothing that could be said that could make me happier than I am right now, in this moment with my lovely wife and our unborn child between us. Life is finally right.

Elena finally pulls away when breath becomes a necessity.

"Wow," she breathes.

"Yeah," I agree and kiss the crown of her head and her forehead.

"Merry Christmas," She says after she looks over and notices it is after midnight.

I look at the clock as well.

"Merry Christmas indeed, I think this may just be the best one yet," I tell her before giving her a chaste kiss and pulling her with me to cuddle on our sofa in front of the fireplace where the fire is roaring.

We just sit there, holding each other, content. Nothing in the world could be better than this. Elena falls asleep in my arms as I continue watching the fire roar although I quickly switch to watching the love of my life sleep in my arms.

She looks so peaceful. I watch her take even breaths and she lets out a little snore and that's when I know that I'll never love another woman the way I love her. She's it for me, always has been, always will be. I am so happy that we are finally getting the life we've always wanted.

...

 **Well? What did you think? Reviews would be lovely. Thanks for reading. Have a happy holiday.**


End file.
